One moment can change everything
by StefanieWildermann
Summary: They were so happy ...
1. Chapter 1

Her phone was the first thing which hit the floor,Sharon herself followed soon.She felt like she was drowning,it was as if water would surround her,she had trouble breathing,there were noises in the background , it has to be her team,different voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying.She remembered that she was in the murderroom ,she was discussing something before her phone interrupted her ,what they were discussing..she had no idea . She felt like someone would drown her. And again she heard voices,this time she could make out her name ,someone yelled her name ,grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up slowly. She opened her eyes and there was Andy 'Why did he look so worried? ' She was confused . And then it hit her and it hit her hard . "Rusty !!!" she screamed ,at least she thought that she was screaming,but it was nothing more like a whisper. But Andy seems to hear it .He reached out to her again and touched her face gently to make her look at him ."Sharon ..what's wrong? What's with Rusty?" That was the question,she didn't know,she didn't want to know...it would make it real ...speaking it out loud would make it real. How could all of this happen...why was this all happening again,what had they done to deserve this kind of punishment.She didn't know,she didn't want to know. She closed her eyes again,they were so happy ,just a few minutes before,she remembered their discussion,they were talking about her and Andy getting married,they were laughing about Provenzas "Idiots" comments and his words to her " He's now official your problem Captain" And then her phone rung ,she saw Rustys ID ,so she answered it immediately,she hasn't seen him since he left the condo yesterday to give Andy and her all the privacy they would need to celebrate a big step in their relationship. She never felt this loved like she did yesterday ,when she looked at all the flowers and candles which where put up in her condo and Andy ...Rusty had said "This is all Andy Flynn" and he was right. She was so happy. And now she was sure Rusty couldn't wait anymore and needed to know what happened yesterday after he has left them alone .So she picked her phone up with a big smile on her face "Yes ..Rusty " she smiled at Andy but her smile faded fast ,Andy saw it too ,something has to be wrong ,he saw as her phone hit the floor ,he wasn't fast enough to catch her. She went down ,it was like someone had took all life out of her. Her face went pale ,her eyes shocked ,she wanted to scream but not a single word left her lips . Andy asked her again,the rest of her team gathered silent around her "Sharon ??? What's wrong?Please say something?" He looked so worried . She took a deep breath ,but it wasn't enough , she tried again,she felt sick. She wished she was sick and this was just a terrible nightmare ,that she would wake up any moment. But it was reality. She heard Provenza in the background "Maybe she hit her head when she fall ..we should call a ambulance.." She shocked her head no and grabbed Andys hand. There was fear in her eyes that he could tell .And when she finally spoke , the broke loose ,her team was gathering their things and went back to their desks ,Mike grabbed her phone from the floor and took Buzz with him into electronics . This left just her and Andy ,she looked up at him and than she broke ,the only thing he could do was to hold her. They were so happy ..just a few minutes ago . They heard Provenza in the distance "Chief Howard..We have a problem ..it seems that Phillip Stroh is back for real ..." there was a pause ,Andy looked from Sharon to his partner as he continued "...and Chief it seems ..he took Rusty..." Andy looked back at Sharon,his fiancé,his girlfriend,his best friend ...they were so happy just a few minutes ago ...


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours later

Major Crimes was a mess ,the office was full of officers who tried to help to find Rusty Beck.

Provenza and the rest of the team were in one of the family rooms , no one could believe that this really was happening . There was a possibility that Stroh would return one day ,but they never thought he would be so stupid. Why would someone risk his 'freedom' to take revenge on a 'teenage boy '. He was crazy that was for sure and dangerous .

Mike located Rustys phone at the condo , they had searched the condo for evidence of Rustys whereabouts,but nothing seems to be out of place. They couldn't believe that Rusty hadn't fought Stroh ,there had to be evidence in the condo but there was absolut nothing,they had absolut nothing. No lead to follow. Gus said that Rusty left early in the morning because his siblings were annoying him to dead about news about their mother and Andy. Gus went to work when Rusty left and hasn't spoken to him since then.

Buzz got the camera footage from the garage and the hallway at their condo ,but again ,nothing seems to be out of place.

There must be something that they missed but they couldn't put a finger on it .

They were all worried about Rusty ,they all knew that they had to find him and they had to do it fast .

Strohs goal was Rustys dead . And that was the question ,if he wants him dead ,why was Rusty still alive? They all were relieved about it but it didn't make sense. Rusty was the witness ,he was the one who put Stroh behind the bars . So why was Stroh playing with them? Why not kill Rusty and disappear? It just didn't made sense.

It was Assistant Chief Howard who broke the silence " Okay everyone, I know this is tough ..." he looked over to where Sharon was sitting ,she looked like she was just a saint of herself and he could only imagine how she felt . He looked around and walked towards her before he continued " Captain ...as much as I hate it but I can't let you interfere on this case..."

Everyone in the room was ready for her outburst, for her "Darth Raydor glare" , but nothing, she just sat there and looked into Howard's eyes .

She wasn't herself , Fritz knew that,how could she ,it was her son who was taken by a serial killer,by a psychopath. He would let it to Andy to give her the strength she needed to survive this nightmare.

So he turned his attention back to her team "Lieutenant Provenza You're in charge ,tell me what you need and I will get it ...just ..." he turned around to Sharon again than back to everyone in the room "just find Rusty and this bastard "

As he was about to leave the family room it was Provenza who stopped him "What's about Davis? I'm sure she won't be happy about us working on this case ,not that I care ..." Provenza shrugged " ..but we all know how she feels about Major Crimes and especially the Captain"

Howard looked back to Sharon "Oh don't worry about her ,I will deal with her . You have just one goal and that is to find me that boy of yours " With that he left the family room.

2 hours later

They had nothing ,they had looked at every possibility but nothing. It was as if they were playing with the devil. They had several officers on the streets to look for Rusty ,Julio and Amy went back to the condo to search for missing pieces but nothing. It was as if Rusty had just disappeared. They were all tired ,tired and angry and worried. And the clock was ticking ,they know that. But there was nothing they could do about it.

They also worried about their Captain ,she hadn't said a word since she took the call from Rusty . It just wasn't Rusty ,it was Stroh on the other end. No one could get to her not even Andy. And that scared them the most . They could deal with a angry or disappointed Captain but not with her being silent.

She was just sitting there and staring into nothing ,Andy had tried to get her into her office but she just sat there silent.

She stood up and headed to the door. "Sharon?" Andy called out and stepped in front of her "Where are you going?" She couldn't look him into the eyes ,if she would she was afraid she would break down. She tried to pass him but he wouldn't let her. He couldn't,he couldn't let her go ,not like this . He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to make her look at him. What he saw when he met her eyes scared him. There was nothing in them what he loved so much ,all he could see was fear and guilt. "Sharon ...please say something ..please" he pleaded her. What the team witnessed then took them all by surprise. Sharon glared at Andy ,she pushed him away from him and hissed "Don't you dare and touch me ...it's all your fault .." she took a deep breath before she continued with a shaky voice "if you wouldn't have proposed to me yesterday , Rusty wouldn't have left the condo ... if you wouldn't have ... it's all your fault,if anything happens to him ..it's all your fault ANDY!" With that she turned around and left the family room and left them all speechless..especially Andy...


	3. Chapter 3

"FLYNN! let her go" it was Provenza who stopped Andy as he was about to follow her. "What?You all heard her ..didn't you?" Andy shouted at his best friend ,who rolled his eyes at him "Hey ..would you please calm down,all I need now is for you to freaking out here Flynn, we have no time for that.." he held his hand up as Andy was about to interrupt him "And yes,we all heard what she had said ... but Flynn ..Andy,she isn't herself ,she's hurt,scared ..hell we all are .." said Provenza as he took a look into their team faces "We can't change that now,you can't change that now ...give her a moment ,give her room to breath,she don't want us to see her like this ,she needs time to prepare herself for what is about to happen,you can't take that from her...nobody can" Andy was pissed ,he couldn't understand how Sharon could blame him for what was happening,deep inside he know she didn't mean that ,but it hurts anyway. He looked up at Provenza as he asked "Since when you are on her side ?" It was a stupid and useless question but Andy himself needed something to hold on , should it be a stupid conversation with his partner so be it . Andy knows that would get a reaction out of him "What are you ?A bigger idiot than I thought I think .God damn Flynn , I'm not taking sides,that's impossible by the two of you ,you're a package and as much as I hate to admit it ,a very good one . And yes I care about my Captain ,your girlfriend..."

"Fiancé!" Andy whispered

"What?Gosh Flynn get yourself together ,the two of you will figure that out later but now we need to find Rusty ...and when we do be sure that you are there for her , that's the moment when she will need you ..."

The discussion was over . "Okay everyone ..you heard the Chief let's find our boy and bring him home " Provenza said and they started again to discuss every little part of where Rusty could be .

It was dark ,dark and wet. Rusty cracked one eye open,he had no idea where he was or who had taken him . His head hurts ,it was like someone had hit him hard with didn't know. Why was he here ,what had happen. He remembered that he was on his way home and had to pull over because his car made trouble .He remembered searching for his phone to call for help. 'His phone' where was his phone ? He couldn't find it in his pockets ,it wasn't that means someone must surprised him and attacked him. But why ? And who? Stroh cane into his mind but no Stroh was no longer in the states,that what Sharon has told him the last time they spoke about him . There was no sign of him since month ,she would have told him ..Andy would have told him or any of the others ,wouldn't they? They wouldn't lie to him. Sharon had promised she would never lie to him and he had promised her the same. So no it couldn't be Stroh. But with whom was he dealing with. Gary was in prison. His mom ...another stupid thought,why would she kidnap him,things were good between them lately .Gosh his head hurts. And why was it so damn dark ,he couldn't see a damn thing .He had a feeling that he must be in a cellar or something like that. Dark and wet and it smells like ..he couldn't put a finger on it. All he knew was that whoever had taken him wasn't here at the couldn't hear a damn thing. So he should focus on escaping from here .The who and why could be answered later . He didn't know how long he was unconscious,if it was long enough he was sure Sharon was already searching for him . Oh no Sharon ,a happy moment for her again ruined by him. Why couldn't they just be happy ..just for once .

Sharon couldn't focus on anything to calm her mind . It was the same feeling which she felt a few years ago with Rusty and Weller .She couldn't protect him back then,they all had told her otherwise,if she wouldn't have been there that time ,Rusty would be dead,they were all sure about that. But she couldn't stop blaming her ,it would have just taken one moment and Rusty would have gone. She felt still guilty about that. Sure they had moved on from than,but the fear followed her every step. Was she too careless about Rusty when she started her relationship with Andy? She was his mother and it was her job to protect him. A mother should protect her children. That is how it goes. And in her eyes she failed..again..Why didn't she deserve to be happy?Why couldn't Stroh just stay away? They were all happy ,sure Stroh was always on her mind,but they were had Gus and she had Andy. 'Andy' the man who was on her side even when she thought she didn't need anyone,he was always there. She glanced down at her hand to her could everything in just a simple moment. Deep inside she know that it was wrong to blame him for what was happening at the moment but it was easier to blame someone else than herself. She would break down if she wouldn't. She needed to stay strong ,to be a Captain,she could do that,she needed to that for Rusty. If that means things between her and Andy would break up ..so be it. She could blame herself for that later too .Now she needed to focus on Rusty.

She stood up from her office chair and was about to leave her office as her phone rung . Without looking who was calling she answered "Raydor"

"My my Captain ,I think I've something that belongs to you, if you want it back , you better follow my instructions..."

She sat back on her chair and listened to her caller.


End file.
